


Reflection

by artisticFlutter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, mentions of previous akumatization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: If things had been different is all she can wonder... but maybe it's not so bad.Juleka thinks back after the events of Princess Fragrance.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madammina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

It was her fault.

 

If she hadn’t been held back for a moment by Mendeleiev about her marks, maybe she would’ve stopped Rose from being akumatized.

 

What Chloé had done had been absolutely terrible. Even Juleka didn’t think her situation of being locked in the bathroom had been as awful. To her, anyone that just  _ thought _ about messing with someone as gentle as Rose was a bad person, but then again, Chloé never thought and only did, skipping part one to cement herself as the worst as always. And what she did this time was rip up Rose’s letter.

 

Watching one of the clips on the Ladyblog again featuring Princess Fragrance, the dark-haired girl scowled and marched on, eyes narrowed.

 

There was nothing she could do about what happened, but she wished there could’ve been – though, maybe this had been a fair outcome? Rose got the chance to meet her Prince. Also, there was something she could still do despite earlier circumstances as she came to a halt.

 

Closing the Ladyblog, she opened her messages:

 

_ Outside _

 

She kept her text short just like her sentences. It wasn’t that she didn’t have anything to say, but Juleka often didn’t have much to remark. And in this instance of picking up Rose, she didn’t have to tell her much beyond she was there. Oh, she had  _ plenty _ to say about a certain Mayor’s daughter (as she  _ always _ liked to remind people), but none of it was for the likes of her best friend’s ears. No, Juleka would not expose Rose to more foul behavior that she didn’t already see in class and would save it for the sanctuary that was home.

 

_ Okay! Saying goodbye! Be there in a minute! _

 

She squashed her fury when she saw Rose pocketing her phone and saying goodbye to Prince Ali in the lobby, and a smile managed to grace her pale lips when the boy gave Rose a kiss on the cheek. Now that was exactly something she deserved. Not necessarily a Prince even if she was a Princess, but a kind and sweet guy that would be there for her when Juleka had to be absent. He was being really awesome too, considering how Rose had been akumatized and practically hunting him down this afternoon. He didn’t have to invite her along to the children’s hospital, but he did. He was already favorable in Juleka’s eyes and she wanted him to stay that way.

 

Juleka could feel the giddiness drifting off Rose in waves as she skipped outside through the automatic doors and held out a hand for her bouncing friend to take. For a small girl, her grip could be so tight, but that only meant she was happy.

 

“Oh, Juleka, today was  _ wonderful _ . Prince Ali’s so much kinder in person! My heart won’t stop beating!”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah! I can’t believe we’re friends now! It's like I'm dreaming”

 

“Just friends?”

 

Juleka tilted her head.

 

Rose nodded her head enthusiastically, but her face was burning.

 

“I think I might really like him. I wish you could’ve been there, too! He’s so sweet and he was so good with the kids, but before I say anything to him, I want to get to know him first on a more personal level. There’s also the fact he’s a Prince. It would be so hard to date him much less marry him…”

 

Juleka hummed, but then shook her head. “... I can see it.”

 

“You can?” Rose’s wide baby blues were gazing up at her and Juleka managed a small smile and nod.

 

“A kind-hearted Prince belongs with a kind-hearted Princess. And Kowar is a peaceful place…” Staring ahead, she nodded with a straight face. “Yeah, Princess Rose has a good ring to it.”

 

“J-Juleka…” Rose cupped her face with her free hand as her eyes darted elsewhere, missing Juleka’s next nod.

 

“Much better than Princess Chloé…”

 

Reaching the bus stop, Rose was quiet. From behind her bangs, Juleka stared, but then looked away, her mouth curling.

 

“… I’m sorry. I should’ve been there. Maybe I could’ve stopped you from becoming akumatized.”

 

“Oh, no, Juleka! It isn’t your fault,” Rose chirped, quickly looking in her direction. “I really should’ve known better than to ask Chloé to deliver my letter to Ali. And  things turned out okay in the end, so don’t be sad!”

 

“Mmm… I guess, but she broke your heart by ripping up your letter.”

 

“… Well… Yes, she did, but it turned out fine in the end. Always look at the positives.”

 

Juleka exhaled through her nose, watching the bus pull up to their stop. She said nothing as they boarded, and continued to say nothing until they were seated several seats away from the driver and away from the few other passengers aboard. “I know… but I can’t help it. I still wish I could’ve been there to protect you. Or even cheer you up after it happened.”

 

And then… well, it probably wouldn’t have been possible from there to meet the Prince. Maybe this had only been the way for Rose to meet him, but maybe she would’ve been able to sneak Rose into the hotel somehow.

 

As the bus rolled along, Juleka blinked and looked down to see that she was indeed trapped in one of Rose’s hugs.

 

“Juleka, thank you.”

 

“Hm? But, I didn’t do anything.”

 

“I know, but just the fact that you wished you could’ve and would’ve tried to protect me, you’re a really great friend.”

 

Rose squeezed Juleka tighter while the goth-styled girl considered the words quietly.

 

“You didn’t have to pick me up and take me home…”

 

“But I always walk you home. What kind of friend would I be if I suddenly changed that?”

 

“See?” Rose giggled. “You’re the greatest friend in the world, Juleka!”

 

Staring, she sighed without another word and hugged Rose back. This girl was… far too good and far too kind. However…

 

“Just as long as you’re happy…”

 

That was all Juleka wanted. And even though things had started less than ideal today, perhaps this was the best ending.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Chrismas.... Merr Chrismas madammina~
> 
> I am your Secret Santa in the MBB!Secret Santa. I hope this was good; I definitely do need to write more with these two featured because ah, they're so cute. As for everyone else, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
